Misao's Kitsune
by Dreamer12888
Summary: The Kitsune Clan has had control of the Senka Maidens for the last 300 years. Misao Harada has led a sheltered life and she now lives with the Kitsune clan how will she react to when she sees Kyo for the first time? Please R&R


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Black Bird series, all rights are reserved to Kanoko Sakurakoji. I'm just borrowing this series to create a story of my own.**

* * *

><p><em>Misao Harada sat in a locked room. Dressed in an elaborate kimono she looked like a delicate princess. She was so delicate, in fact that she looked like she would break at the slightest touch. Maybe that is why she was locked up…<em>

Misao looked around her surroundings in sadness; _will I ever be allowed to leave this room?_ Amidst her thinking, a memory tugged at the corner of her subconscious, but as she tried to pursue it, it eluded her. Letting out a sigh she petted the little fox that lay in her lap.

"Kogin, why do they keep me in here?" the little fox looked up at her and it yipped in answer. Sighing, Misao understood his answer. "I know," she muttered, "it's for my safety." For the last several months, Misao had been locked within her room. With her 16th birthday fast approaching, the clan elders decided that this was right for the sake of their clan's future (and for Misao's safety of course).

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Kogin let out a little sigh and he went back to sleep. Is this that all her sheltered life consisted of? Locked within a room ever day, never stepping outside because it was too dangerous, Misao could barely stand it anymore! _Why doesn't Shuhei spend time with me anymore? I thought he loved me…_

Shuhei Kuzonoha is the heir to the Kitsune Clan, which means that Misao is his bride. When they were, little Misao and Shuhei spent a lot of time together. During all of that time they played and talked with each other, eventually they had grown close. However, these days Shuhei was so busy with "clan business" he didn't even have the time to spare Misao a passing glance.

_Why doesn't Shu-chan spend time with me?_ She thought miserably. _Being clan leader, I know that he is busy, but he doesn't even eat meals with me anymore. The only one that keeps me company is Kogin._ As if answering her prayer a soft knock sounded at the door.

"Come in!" She called, _not that I have a choice since I'm locked in._ The door slowly opened, "Shu-chan?" Misao held her breath in anticipation, but as the person stepped into the room, she realized it was only an attendant.

"Lady Misao," the kitsune in a small voice, "I am here with your breakfast meal." Nodding in acknowledgement, the servant proceeded to set the food on the _ in front of her.

"Thank you _." She smiled gratefully, causing the attendant to blush profusely. It had been several days since had eaten a proper meal.

After bowing and showing the proper respect, the servant quickly left the room, still blushing the entire time. At the smell of food, Kogin woke up and he began to drool, pretty soon, the front of Misao's kimono was abundantly covered.

"Kogin," Misao chided chastingly, "look what you did. My kimono is all wet." Taking his attention away from the food, Kogin got down from Misao's lap. He looked up into her face and he let out a pitiful whine. "I'm not mad Kogin," she smiled, "It's just that now that you got me all wet and now I have to change."

In a _poof_ of smoke, Kogin transformed into his human form. "I am _so_ sorry Lady Misao!" He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I didn't mean to, it's just that I'm so hungry and my brothers and I hadn't had food about a week. Please don't hate me!" At this point Kogin had tears streaming down his cheeks. He tried to stop crying, but his sobs still came out in hiccups. If he had been in his fox form, Kogin would've had his ears back and his eyes would get big, hoping that his display of cuteness would win him his Lady's favor.

Laughing, Misao gently ruffled Kogin's hair. "It's okay Kogin," she smiled sweetly, "I don't hate you." She used to sleeve of her kimono to wipe away his tears. "I have an idea, how about you take some of this food and go share it with your brothers." Hesitant Kogin looked at the food longingly.

"But Lady Misao, you need to eat. The binding ceremony is just days away and you need to keep your strength up."

Misao shook her head at him. "It's fine Kogin, I'm not hungry anyway. Besides if I do get hungry I can just call _ and he will bring me more food." She picked up a plate of _ and handed it to him. "Here, take this." Kogin hesitated again, afraid that if he were to take the food, there would be grave consequences. "Kogin, I told you that it is fine. This way while you are gone I can use that time to change my clothes."

Defeated, Kogin smiled up at Misao, "Thank you Milady!" he rushed Misao with a grateful hug. With a pat on the head, Kogin trotted over to the door, with the plate of _ in his hand.

Making sure that she couldn't see, Kogin carefully ran his hand along the edge of the double door. Doing thus, the door slid open, allowing his to leave. Turning back to look at Misao, Kogin smiled brightly.

"Thank you Lady Misao," he did a little bow, careful not to spill the _, "my brothers and I are much obliged." As he exited the room, the door slid back into place, leaving Misao in solitude.

Watching Kogin leave, Misao couldn't help but smile. Seeing him so happy and bright brought a memory to mind of another boy. One that was small and he had shore spiky hair, _who is that?_ Misao wracked her brain, trying to find a name for this small child that made her smile. _I wonder if he is a demon. _

Sighing in frustration, Misao fell back on to her mattress and she rubbed her temples. _Why can't I remember anything?_ Lately Misao had some memory problems, when she talked to an elder about it, all that he said was it was because she was nervous about her 16th birthday. "You are just nervous about the night that you'll share with Shuhei." He had said. Misao couldn't suppress the shiver she felt. To this day, Misao could vividly remember the lecherous look that lit his face.

Taking a deep breath, Misao felt all of her aggravations leave her mind, only then did she become fully aware of her drool soaked kimono. Pulling out another kimono out of her closet, Misao redressed. She expertly wrapped and tied it around herself, and then she studied her reflection. Turing to get a better look at herself, she nodded, satisfied with her handy work. _I should know how to properly apply a kimono by myself now._ She thought wryly. _After all my luck with handmaidens, certainly isn't the best._

Over the years, Misao had had a large number of female attendants. But all such cases had ended badly. For the most part such measures were taken to give Misao a female companion, but handmaidens that she had had, tried to kill her. Misao remembered one girl in particular, it was her last handmaiden that she had had.

Her name was _ and one day, while she was brushing Misao's hair, _ had bitten her; infecting her with poison. _ had planned to eat her but Kogin eventually found her. After getting help, Shuhei was frantic, but Misao had survived, but not after having, the poison sucked out of her blood by leeches.

Misao's body trembled as she relived the memory. Since then, it was decided that is was too dangerous for Misao have female attendants. _It's not that I can't dress myself…_ Misao just craved female companionship. Being the Senka Maiden, Misao had never been around that many demons in her life. Under the shelter of the Kitsune Clan, the only demons that Misao was around were Shuhei, Kogin and some of the attendants. _I wish I had a friend…_

Misao sat back on her mattress..._Friend,_ Misao's eye lids grew heavy and she lay down._ Yes, that's what I want for my birthday, a friend…_ Exhausted, Misao fell asleep with that one word on her mind: _friend_…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Misao's birthday is tomorrow, will she get her wish? Will she ever find freedom? Stay tuned for the next chapter.<strong>_

**How was that for a first chapter? Please leave a review; I'd love to hear comments. ^_^**


End file.
